My Dobe
by Florentic Waver
Summary: Sasumi  fem Sasuke  is going to leave Konaha for good to become stronger with Orochimaru, what happens when Naruko sees her and tries to get her from going out of the gate, even if it means showing emotions nobody else has ever seen, is it enough?


Naruko's back was turned against Sasumis, she had known the ninja for a long time since early childhood. She couldn't believe it though... She was going to leave for Orochimarus. The blonde bit her lip as she teared up, why did her friend... no her best friend have to have this silly quest to kill her god forsaken sister. Tensing up a bit she looked over at the girl. Sasumi was looking back at her a cold, bone chilling stare like she was looking right into Narukos own soul.  
>"Now, will you listen to me while I explain why exactly I'm doing this?" Sasumi asked in a eerie calm voice.<br>"You know... I don't really care... you hate me though don't you?" Naruko said bitter feelings sturring inside her causing her to say things she knew weren't true. She saw Sasumis eyebrows arch up in suprise at the accusation then the raven head cleared her throught slightly, dodging the blondes question she answered why she was doing this plan of action.  
>"I'm doing this, because I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Ever since the Hidden Mist Village you've been protecting me. Protecting Sakuke (male sakura). You've become so... strong." Sasumi said, her eyes narrowing gently, as if she felt too weak to do anything.<br>"But... you're the one who made me become stronger, if not for you I... I don't know. I might of ended up like Gaarami..." she said softly looking at her friend/rival. She then pulled the ravanette into a big hug closing her eyes as tears threatoned to pour out from them.  
>"I don't care, your now so strong. Yet, I still am weak. I need to kill Itachime..." she said gently as Naruko gritted her teeth pulling away.<br>"You really need to kill the person who spared your life?" She asked now irratated by her friends constant obsession of her elder sister.  
>"Why don't you see it. Once you have a family and its taken away, by one of your own most trusted... dearist things... Think I can just give it up and say 'oh well you killed my family, I forgive you big sis.' No. It doesn't work that way... Your stinking dobe." she said and suddenly was angry, each word becoming more louder and heated by the second until she tackled Naruko at the last word of 'dobe'.<br>Grunting softly Naruko rolled down a hill trying to dodge and defend herself against the onslaughter of her friends outburst. But many did hit her square on, bruising her cheek and scratching her quite a few times with long black nails.  
>Finally Naruko managed to get Sasumi under her pinned as she panted for breathe. Seeing that the other girl didn't want to give up the fight as she struggled, growled and threatoned to try and get Naruko to let go. Finally when Naruko had cought up with breathing she looked at her friend dead in the eye.<br>"I don't know what it's like to have a family..." her voice cracked a bit, Sasumis eyes widened at that, Naruko had always been strong. Nobody but Iruka had ever, EVER seen her cry.  
>"I never will know. But there's one thing I do know Sasumi Uchiha." her lip was quivering now and Sasumi's eyes widened more if possible. Naruko... actually was desplaying a very deep emotion.<br>"Your are my life.. my everything." Naruko said her voice quivering with every word as tears spilled down her cheeks, landing on Sasumis dark blue shirt.  
>"So... please don't go..." she quivered out before hugging her friend tightly. Sobbing softly into her shoulder.<br>Sasumi had frozen stiff, never besides anyone in her family had said something that kind or that deep to her. She looked at the blonde's shaking form. Her shoulders were heaving in tears because she thought for some reason that Sasumi would just go and leave her there. Patting down the blondes messy hair softly Sasumi tried to calm her down by petting her hair down gently. Making soft 'sssh' noises and rocking the blonde. It seemed to work like a baby kitten would do, Naruko mewed gently a few times still clutching her shirt desperatly, like if she loosened her grip Sasumi would dissappear into dust. But soon the soft whimpering and mewlings turned into deep breathes and finally. Silence.  
>Not a sound was heard in all of Kohana for that whole minute. As soon as Sasumi breathed out a sigh of relif the small sounds of crickets and other night creatures.<br>Naruko was silent, as if hoping that somehow she had gotten through. Which she definitly had. But she didn't know that. Only Sasumi did.  
>"There, there... everything will be alright." Sasumi cooed softly into the blondes ear.<br>"No it won't." a small whisper of a voice replied. It sounded like a wounded dog who had gotten abandoned by its owners. Sad, hurt, heart broken.  
>"It will, I promice. I promice I will come back." Sasumi said softly, apparentally she hadn't gotten through enough.<br>"No you wont, I know you..." the same voice replied, this time even more timid. Like at any moment it would break down and crumble before blowing away in the soft summer breeze.  
>"Naruko get a grip," Sasumi said trying a different approach. "You have other friends."<br>"Your my best friend."  
>"You can make another best friend."<br>"You were my first."  
>"No I wasn't. Wasn't Iruka your first best friend?"<br>"No. Iruka doesn't count. She's not my age."  
>Sasumi sighed irratated slightly now, but she worried about the blondes health. Right now even in the moon light she could see signs that Naruko was just going to go to waste if Sasumi didn't stay there.<br>"Please... Sasumi, you mean so much to me. I never told anything this... but I love you so much. More then ramen."  
>"More then ramen? Really?"<br>A soft nod of the head and then Narukos head was back inside the crook of Sasumis shoulder.  
>"I'll make an old pervy sage train you. I'll let you have my powers. I'll do anything if you'll stay."<br>"Anything?"  
>"Anything." With a experated sigh Sasumi gave in. She too had learned to love someone besides her family. What she thought was once impossible to love again, she had just now realised that this blonde dobe in front of her... was who she loved. Very dearly too.<br>Pulling Narukos head out of the crook of her neck so she could see her eye to eye the ravanette smiled gently.  
>"I love you too Naruko, my small idiot of a dobe." she whispered in a soft voice before placing their lips together, a lot of love and passioned infused between the small gesture. Naruko returned it tenfold hugging the Uchiha's neck and caressing the soft velvety black hair.<br>With a small lick on the lips, Sasumi was invited into the warmest place that her tongue had ever been. It was steamy, wet, and tasted delicious. The kiss soon turned into a small make out session, kisses, hugs, and soft mewels when Sasumi hit a certian spot on Narukos mouth. Slowly the kisses got more heated before Sasumi had started kissing down the blondes neck. She had never known weither she liked guys or girls. Now she knew. She liked neither. Just blonde dobes.  
>Falling on top of the blonde she slowly undid her orange and blue jacket, a flushing blonde looked away as Sasumi smirked at the b-sized chest of her new love.<br>"Mmmm... tempting my little kitsune." the black haired girl whispered softly into the blondes ear as she licked the outer shell, causing Naruko to jump up and whimper.  
>"I'll always be here for you." was a gasping cry of Naruko. Smiling softly, feeling the need of the Seme inside her to work Sasumi gently slid a cold hand under Naruko's fishnet shirt. Gasping at how warm this blonde idiot could be.<br>"Oh... your steaming hot..."  
>"In looks?" that earned a small smack in the head.<br>"No... your hot by your body heat," Sasumi replied as she lifted a bit of shirt up licking the outer rim of the blondes belly button. Earning a small gasp then a soft groan.  
>She continued licking around it for a while before dipping her tongue in. That caused a wave of emotions and mewls coursing out of the wiskered cheeked ones mouth. Sasumi's hand traveled up as she rested on the base of Naruko's chest, right before the real breasts. Rubbing the soft material of flesh got another groan for Sasumi. But Sasumi wasn't aiming for that, she wanted a full fledge moan. Slowly traveling making her feathers feel like a feather she traveled down to the nib of the nipple. Earning a soft gasp. Smirking softly knowing she found a good, vulnerable weak spot the ravanette started rubbing in soft, painfully slow circles earning a squeal and then... the most beautiful moan her ears had ever heard.<br>Smiling gently she slowly crawled up and whispered in the blondes ear.  
>"shall we continue this my place?" she cooed gently, Naruko looked at her, eyes open half way as she nodded dumbfounded.<br>"Yes please..."  
>"Good, now.. come on my life." Sasumi cooed gently as she picked up the dobe... no wait HER dobe bridal style and jumped off into the cool exterior of night.<p> 


End file.
